Manter a distância entre nós
by Elisa Suyama
Summary: Ele está confuso.Por quê havia sido mandado para um lugar tão longíqüo?Apenas uma única garota seria capaz de dar motivos para ele continuar ali.
1. De um lugar desconhecido pra um melhor

De um dia para o outro acabei sendo jogado naquele navio sujo.Não encontrei mais nenhum de meus amigos do orfanato.O destino de cada um estava traçado.Os Cavaleiros defensores de Atena seríamos nós.Seguíamos a ordem de morrer por alguém que nunca tivemos a oportunidade de conhecer ainda,nos subteríamos a duros treinamentos para um dia descobrir que tudo aquilo não passaria de uma desculpa pra proteger uma moça qualquer.

Estava indo para a China,a minha terra,o lugar onde eu nasci e nunca pude conhecer meus pais.Eu,Shiryu Suyama,com 7 anos e pensamentos tão absurdos para uma criança.Mas era a verdade,certo?

-Anda garoto!-disse um homem grosseiro,que me pegou pelo braço e me levou até o andar de cima do navio,que agora havia parado e descido sua enorme rampa para que eu pudesse descer.Ele me empurrou para fora do barco e me acompanhou com os olhos até que eu abandonasse a embarcação.Em seguida,o enorme monstro que me deixara no cais do porto apitou feito uma enorme chaleira e partiu veloz.

A cidade era bem esquisita.Talvez eu tivesse desembarcado num comércio enorme.Homens arrastando várias sacolas,usando chapéus pontudos e parecidos com pratos me olhavam de cara feia.

-Com licença,mas...Moço,com licença,você sabe como eu...

Ninguém queria me ouvir.Passavam apressados.Talvez pelas minhas roupas e por eu estar demasiadamente sujo,eles pensassem que eu pediria esmola.Até que uma mulher já de idade,bem magra e enrugada parou.

-Você quer alguma coisa,meu filho?-ela perguntou,com uma voz esganiçada.

-Quero saber como eu vou para Rozan.-respondi.

-Você já está em Rozan,querido.-riu a anciã.

-E onde eu encontro o Mestre Ancião?Me disseram que eu deveria ir até os Cinco Picos Antigos.

-Não é muito difícil,não.Vê aquela grande cachoeira ao norte?É ali.

-Ah!Muito obrigada,senhora.-agradeci e comecei a minha jornada.Talvez eu chegasse lá até o anoitecer.

Dito e feito.Quando o sol se pôs atrás da cachoeira,eu havia chegado.Haviam cinco enormes picos (acho que daí o nome).Entre dois deles,os principais,descia uma cachoeira cristalina e perigosa.Escalei um dos picos,o menor deles,e cheguei até um precipício.Pigarreei.

-Hãã...Com licença?-chamei.Ninguém respondeu.-Será que aquela senhora me falou o lugar certo mesmo?-murmurei.Me estiquei na ponta dos pés e enxerguei uma casinha no horizonte,que estava com as luzes alaranjadas todas acesas.Desci e escalei o lugar onde ela se encontrava.Cheguei à porta,sentindo o rosto corar e uma estranha sensação de que alguma coisa me atraía ligeiramente naquele lugar.Levei um punho fechado ao ar,e hesitei um ou dois segundos antes de bater.Tempo suficiente para que alguém abrisse-a antes que eu desse sinal de que estava ali fora.Uma garota um pouco mais baixa,branca como a neve,com os cabelos muito negros e lisos presos numa bela trança,usando uma roupa cor-de-rosa clara me olhava,meio curiosa,meio tímida.

-Hmm...Shiryu?-ela arriscou.Minha voz não saiu,ficou engasgada.Abaixei o rosto,corando violentamente.

-Sim.-respondi.

-Ah,seja bem-vindo!-exclamou a menina,sorrindo.-O Mestre Ancião estava esperando por você.Entre!

Ela segurou minha mão suavemente e me puxou para dentro.A casa era mrna e acolhedora,embora simples.Um homem muito,mas muito velhinho entrou na sala.Era tão velhinho que encolhera mais que suas roupas,e sua pele era estranhamente roxa.Eu me assustei um pouco,mas fiquei calado.

-Mestre,é Shiryu,o menino que veio do Japão.-disse a garota que me recebera,dispensando as cerimônias.

-É claro...está cansado,não é,Shiryu?Vá dormir e amanhã conversaremos mais.Shunrei,mostre a ele o quarto onde ele vai dormir,por favor?

-Claro,Mestre.-respondeu a mocinha,curvando-se ligeiramente e entrando em um corredor estreito.Segui ela,pensando se eu deveria fazer isso ou não.Ela abriu a última porta à esquerda e entrou.Eu fiz o mesmo.

-Você vai dormir aqui.-ela disse,simpática como era.-Se você quiser,é claro.

-Ah...é excelente.Obrigado por me mostrar.-respondi,sem encará-la.Que engraçado,pela primeira vez na vida eu sentia meu coração bater veloz e não era por causa de nenhum esforço físico.A menina tinha um perfume tão suave que chegava a me adormecer por alguns segundos.

-Está cansado...olha,amanhã eu te chamo mais tarde.Digo ao Mestre que você está tomando banho,ou algo assim,e você pode dormir até às 8.É o máximo que consigo.-ela disse.Senti minha cabeça sair do transe ao ouvi-la dizer isso.

-Claro.Obrigada...como é mesmo seu nome?

-Shunrei.-ela respondeu,saindo do quarto.E não passávamos de crianças.


	2. Você não é muito para conversas,é?

Shunrei realmente fez o que prometera no dia seguinte.Às 8h estava me chamando.

-Se apresse,porque o Mestre Ancião está te esperando na cachoeira.-ela disse,com aquela voz infantil.Eu não podia falar muita coisa também.Não via a hora de abandonar aquela voz fina de criança e virar homem completo.Me levantei de um salto,lavei o rosto numa bacia com água ao lado da minha cama e fui para a cachoeira.O Mestre Ancião me esperava no precipício mais alto.Escalei no menor,que ficava de frente para o que ele estava.

-Estou pronto,Mestre.

-Ora,Shiryu,você quer ser um grande Cavaleiro?-ele perguntou com a voz paciente.

-Sim,senhor.

-Então deve começar levantando mais cedo.Pensa que não sei que Shunrei quis ser bondosa com você?

Ele riu roucamente,me deixando muito sem-graça.

-Desculpe,Mestre.

-Não,não há motivos para se desculpar.Precisamos começar logo.O tempo é uma preciosidade,Shiryu.Não sabemos se ele vai acabar hoje ou se vai acabar daqui a 1000 anos.

Eu senti que iria aprender muito até o dia da minha partida.A manhã foi de treinamento árduo.Primeiro treinei chutes por uma hora,até minhas pernas ficarem dormente e doloridas.Em seguida ele quis ver minhas habilidades com as mãos e braços.Não eram realmente boas,mas mostrei mesmo assim.Fiquei esmurrando o ar,pulando de um lado pro outro,fazendo umas acrobacias ágeis.O Mestre me fez correr em volta dos Cinco Picos,e me fez treinar minha agilidade jogando cristais de água na minha direção.Me desvencilhei da maioria,mas acabei falhando por causa do cansaço e da fome.

-hega por essa alguma coisa e retomaremos o treinamento pela tarde.

Dizendo isso.o Mestre se retirou.Eu fiquei sentado no precipício,ofegando e sentindo meus pulmões doerem.Meu estômago já reclamava desde ontem de manhã.Fiquei sentado observando a cachoeira rugir,caindo feito cristal em pó.Me sentia tão cansado que era capaz de dormir ali mesmo.Foi então que a voz doce e meiga de Shunrei me tirou de meus devaneios.

-Eu trouxe comida pra você..-disse ela,sentando-se ao meu lado.-Fui eu quem fiz.Não sou muito boa cozinheira,mas...

Ela abriu uma pequena trouxinha que guardava duas vasilhas.Abriu uma que continha bastante arroz,e a outra que tinha peixe assado e legumes.

-Obrigado,Shunrei-agradeci,começando a devorar tudo com voracidade.

-Você não é muito pra conversas,é?-ela perguntou.Engoli o que estava mastigando e tentei sorrir.

-É que estou cansado.-respondi.Não era totalmente verdade.Eu não queria conversar com ela porque eu era tímido.Terminei de comer em silêncio,sob o olhar curioso dela.Tentava desvencilhar,mas acabava ficando vermelho.

-Você veio pra cá e até agora...eu só sei mesmo seu nome!E só o o primeiro...qual a sua idade?

-Tenho sete.Vou fazer oito em uma semana.

-É muito precoce.-ela era atrevida!-Eu tenho sete,completei um dia desses.

-Ah,parabéns então...-falei,me sentindo ainda mais envergonhado.

-Você é daqui da China?De onde você veio?Mestre Ancião não disse muita coisa sobre você,não.Não disse que era assim.

Me senti tonto com tantas perguntas.

-Nasci aqui,fui criado no Japão.Eu vim da Fundação Kido.Sou assim como?

-Assim,quieto.É bem raro ter companhia aqui,sabe.Passo o dia inteiro trabalhando e o Mestre Ancião fica meditando aqui.Fico sozinha o dia todo,mas eu agradeço todos os dias por ele ter me acolhido.Eu talvez nem estivesse viva.-ela disparou a falar.Senti uma certa compaixão por ela nesse momento.

-Você também é órfã?

-Sou sim.Quase isso.Eu o trato como se fosse meu avô.

Arqueei as sombrancelhas.

-Você conheceu seus pais?-ela indagou,ainda mais curiosa.

-Não.-respondi.

-Hum...não vou conseguir arrancar muita coisa de você,pelo que estou vendo.-ela comentou,distraída.Não pude deixar de rir.

-Você é muito perguntadeira!-rebati.

-E você é bobo porque não responde direito a nenhuma delas.

Tive que admitir que depois de Saori,aquela menina era a mais espivetada que eu já havia conhecido na minha vida.Levantou e saiu correndo e pulando,de uma maneira tão leve que parecia voar.Brincou com uma borboleta branca que pousara em seu dedo.Fiquei observando.Era uma mocinha doce se vista assim de longe.

-Será que eu tô crescendo?-murmurei.

-Pare de falar sozinho.Eu falei todo aquele tempo com você e agora você quer falar com você mesmo.É muito egoísta,sabia?-ela gritou.Ela por um acaso tinha ouvidos de lobo?Parei de pensar nela,porque o Mestre Ancião havia chegado.

-Então Shiryu,está pronto para continuarmos?

-Estou.-prontifiquei-me.

A tarde foi bem pior que a manhã.Quando terminei,caí debaixo daquela cachoeira e tomei um bom banho.Voltei encharcado para a casa,me enxuguei e caí na cama,sem nem comer nada.Eu não conseguia nem abrir a boca.


	3. Estranhos sentimentos

Dois anos se passaram quase tão rápidos quanto a água da cachoeira de Rozan.Mestre Ancião dizia que eu havia crescido demais,e não parecia ter apenas 10 anos de idade.Shunrei,por sua vez,dizia que o que eu tinha de maior,eu tinha de mais fechado.

Os meus treinamentos exigiam cada vez mais de mim,mas eu não reclamava.Às vezes pedia que meu Mestre dobrasse os exercícios.Desenvolvi minha paciência aos poucos,e também minha concentração.Passei a meditar todas as noites e só voltava para casa quando todos já estavam dormindo.Naquele dia resolvi fazer diferente.Acordei bem cedo,muito antes de Shunrei e Mestre Ancião,e parti para o velho precipício onde eu gostava de meditar.Sentei e fiquei lá por o que me pareceram alguns minutos.Um barulho de roçar de folhas me fez ficar atônito.

-É você,Mestre?-chamei,piscando os olhos para me acostumar a pouca claridade do sol que começava a nascer.Shunrei saiu de trás de uma grande árvore,sorrindo.Depois de dois anos,eu ainda não havia me acostumado ao jeito curisos dela,mas tinha que admitir que ela me fazia sentir bastante esquisito.-Ora,Shunrei,eu saí cedo para não acordar ninguém...

-Eu não consegui dormir essa noite...-ela murmurou,sentando-se ao meu lado.-Estou meio doente,não sei...

-Ah...tome um chá.-recomendei.

-Não é doente de ficar de cama e tomar chá...eu não sei o que é!

Aos 9 anosela já havia mudado muito.Não muito pra valer.Só o jeito de falar comigo,ou talvez fosse coisa da minha cabeça.

-Então não posso ajudar...-lamentei.Ela bufou.

-Depois de tanto tempo,você ainda não gosta de conversar,não é?É bem estranho...-disse ela.

-Vcê é que fala e pergunta demais.-retruquei.Eu ainda não tinha desenvolvido totalemnte a minha paciência,e era bem difícil fazer isso quando Shunrei estava por perto.

-O Mestre Ancião uma vez me disse que devemos perguntar tudo o que pudermos,assim conheceremos o nosso futuro amigo ou inimigo.Se um dia você quiser me matar...

-Ei!Eu não seria capaz disso...-me defendi.Ela fingiu que não ouviu e continuou.

-Se um dia você quiser me matar ou se casar comigo,vou saber das suas táticas ou dos seus gostos.-ela concluiu,sorridente.

-Um Cavaleiro de Bronze não se casa.Eu nunca vou me casar.-comentei,mal-humorado.

-Ah,não vem com essa!Todo mundo casa um dia...até você vai casar.-ela disse,levantando-se e se afastando um pouco.

-Pois não me caso,é um juramento!-gritei,porque ela começou a correr e a pular,marota como só ela era.

-Escreva o que eu digo:será o primeiro a se casar!-ela exclamou feliz,correndo e fundindo-se com a leve brisa matinal.Foi essa a impressão que eu tive,pra ser sincero.Tão leve que chegava a voar como um passarinho.Dei de ombros e voltei a meditar,como se nada tivesse acontecido.

No final daquela tarde,quando o Mestre me liberou do treino,resolvi dar uma volta,sob as recomendações dele de que "Shiryu,não vá muito longe.É um lugar pacato,mas não deixa de ser perigoso por isso".Eu gostava bastante de ficar conversando com o meu Mestre quando sobrava algum tempo.Todas as coisas sábias que ele me dizia eu prometia que levaria comigo pro resto da vida,o que não era nenhuma mentira.

Fui andando além da cachoeira,perto das árvores frutíferas,pensando nisso tudo.Eu já havia ido ali ainda no ano passado,e descobri que aquele era o meu lugar preferido nos Cinco Picos Antigos.Depois do pomar,havia um campo muito vasto repleto de orquídeas de todas as cores.Eu estava indo para lá,porque o perfume das orquídeas me traziam uma vaga lembrança do dia em que eu havia conhecido Shunrei.Aliás,ela estava em todos os meus pensamentos,ultimamente.Tão meiga e chata ao mesmo tempo.Não sei porquê pensar nela tanto assim.E de tanto pensar,acabei encontrando-a ali,sentada no meio das orquídeas,parecendo muito triste.

-O que faz aqui tão tarde?-perguntei.Ela se assustou um pouco e ficou de pé.

-Só...apreciando as flores.São as minhas preferidas.Belíssimas,não acha?-ela disse.Sua voz tinha um tom choroso.Me aproximei dela,de maneira que ficássemos lado a lado.

-São lindas mesmo.-falei,sentindo meu pecoço queimar e meu rosto ficar vermelho.Desviei o olhar.

-As brancas são bem raras,e são as que mais gosto.Dão apenas em outubro.-ela prosseguiu.A voz dela ficava cada vez mais embargada.

-Estava chorando?-me atrevi a perguntar.

-Não...eu...ah,Shiryu...-ela murmurou.Voltei a olhá-la.Ela estava com a cabeça baixa,e eu podia ver as lágrimas caírem de mansinho pelo rosto dela.Senti uma coisa bastante boa,mas esquisita.Pela primeira vez vi como ela era linda quando era frágil.

-Hoje eu não estava falando sério.-comentei,pensando que talvez pudesse animá-la daquele jeito.

-Sobre o quê?

-Sobre não me casar.Eu só estava um pouco...irritado.-respondi.

-Ah,claro...-ela riu-se.Fez um barulho engraçado entre um soluço e uma gargalhada.Senti uma vontade incalculável de protegê-la pelo resto da minha vida.E foi o que prometi no instante seguinte.

-Shunrei...por mais que eu não fiquei muito tempo aqui depois que eu me tornar um Cavaleiro de Atena,saiba que eu nunca vou deixar de proteger a você e ao Mestre Ancião.Isso é um juramento verdadeiro.-prometi.Ela olhou com os seu dois negros e brilhante olhos,fazendo minha respiração falhar um pouco.

-É uma promessa?-ela perguntou.

-É sim.-confirmei.-Mas agora vá andando porque o Mestre Ancião deve estar preocupado.Vá na frente e diga que já estou indo,por favor.

-Está bem!-sorriu ela,correndo e cantarolando,como fazia quando estava feliz.Fiquei meio com cara de bobo,porque ela estava me deixando intrigado.Ela me fazia crescer por dentro no meu modo de pensar sobre as coisas,me amadurecia de uma maneira muito rápida.Balancei a cabeça negativamente e comecei o meu caminho de volta para a casinha.


End file.
